


Stuck

by Amebb42, omnenomnom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charmione, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ginny Meddling, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Loss of Virginity, No Strings Attached, Oral Sex, Post-War, Sex Positive, Smut, Teaching Hermione, Virgin Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amebb42/pseuds/Amebb42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnenomnom/pseuds/omnenomnom
Summary: Charlie had no problem with waiting until marriage, that was until he found out he didn't have to. When Ginny discovers this little problem, what else could she possible do but meddle? Especially when she already had the perfect witch in mind.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 40
Kudos: 203





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a co-writing experiment between Om and Amebb42! We had a lot of fun with it and hope to work on more in the future. It is complete and the chapters will be updated in rapid succession (just as we edit them, maybe two days tops). Feel free to ask questions, complain, sqeee. Whatever!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Fun Fact: The working title for this was 'Sweet Baby Charlie' Amebb wanted to leave it. I overruled. Opinions?
> 
> P.S: For more Charmione by these two authors check out "Less than Pure" by Amebb42 and "The Eastern Front" by Omnenomnom.

Charlie was brushing his teeth in the bathroom of the Burrow on one of his rare trips home. It was emptier than he had ever experienced and the house seemed almost… haunted without the shouts of too many children running around the small space.

His parents had turned in hours ago, leaving him and Ginny to chat before she headed up to bed with a headache. He loved his little sister but she was a handful. And forgetful. 

Charlie groaned when he noticed her wand on the bathroom counter. He quickly spat, clearing up his own night time ritual before passing the landing to his room and stomping up toward hers.

Charlie's attention stalled at the sound of a whimper. He drew his own wand, creeping forward silently toward her door. If she was having a nightmare he didn’t want to startle her. Particularly when she didn’t have a wand. He would never truly forget the accidental magic outburst when she was three that left him as a rubber duck for two days.

Just as he raised his hand to knock he heard a masculine hiss, followed by some shuffling before his youngest sibling groaned in pain. Without a second thought, he burst through the door, his wand drawn and ready to defend.

“ _Lumos! Expel_ \- Oh what the fuck!?!!”

Charlie instantly dropped the bright spell, whipping his head away from where Harry Godric-Damned Potter was laying buck naked under his baby sister. Charlie could still see the vaguest of outlines in the dimness of the room and quickly exited, wanting to be as far away from there as possible.

He dodged into the hallway, making it half way down the stairs before collapsing against the wall. He knew his sister was a free spirit, that she never let anyone tell her what to do. But this was different. Merlin, they had barely gotten engaged a month ago. What if that… that Arsehole Potter boy decided he got what he wanted and-

“Charlie?” 

Charlie swore, immediately cursing his lack of forethought when Ginny appeared, wrapped in a robe at the top of the stairs. Her face was tinted a deep red and she coughed awkwardly.

“You forgot your wand in the bathroom,” he grumbled, tossing it to her. She caught it mid-air and nodded in thanks.

“Erm… thanks. I’d… appreciate if you didn’t tell mum-”

“That you were… doing _that_ out of wedlock?” Charlie snapped, hating that he had to view his sister in that light but it couldn’t be helped. Their mother had raised them with the highest moral standards expected of purebloods. Even if Molly didn’t subscribe to all the ideals of the culture this was one she had passed down to her children, for both her girl and boys. She raised them all to respect themselves and their partners. And abstaining from all… _that_ was part of it.

“It’s called sex Charlie,” Ginny scoffed, ignoring the way he blanched. Instead she glared down at him. “We're getting married soon, and even if we weren't, I'm an adult. And I like sex. It's fun."

Charlie blinked, unable to process the idea that this might not be the first time this had happened... or the first person his baby sister had... enjoyed in that way. No, she couldn't mean that. But Potter…

"Are you saying this isn't the first time you have..."

"Of course not. Practice makes perfect," Ginny grinned. “I wouldn’t be marrying him if he didn’t know what he was doing.”

Charlie felt himself turning red. He wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger. 

"I'm going in there and teaching that brat a lesson!" he declared, ready to do something about this situation instead of just talking and feeling more confused by the moment. He started toward her door, determined to make Harry Potter regret the day he survived that killing curse.

“You can’t be serious,” Ginny scoffed. “Your reputation at Hogwarts stuck around even until I attended. I know you spent nearly as much time in broom closets as on the quidditch pitch.”

“That was different!” Charlie growled. 

“Why? Because I am a girl with some imagined value to my virtue?” 

“What?” Charlie questioned in genuine confusion. “No. I-...Look. If it were just kissing or... even a bit more than that I wouldn’t be bothered. You are engaged after all. It’s just that mum taught us that it was important to save it for-”

“Yes, yes. Someone we love.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “I get it. And I am fairly confident that when I took that ring from him I implied that I loved him.”

“But you aren’t married!”

“Why does that matter?”

“Because- because you were supposed to wait!”

“Why?” Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side. “It’s not like any of you waited.”

Silence fell over the hallway. It was a good thing that in a house so large all of the rooms had silencing spells on them or the spat he and Ginny were having would have attracted an audience. As it was he was just staring down his little sister in shock.

“A-any of us?”

“Don’t try to lie to me Charlie,” Ginny said “I may never have caught you but I have seen more of Bill and the twins than I care to admit. Percy was… well I don’t ever want to talk about what I found Percy doing.”

Charlie’s heart dropped. Surely not. Maybe the twins. They were always rule breakers. But not Bill. Bill was the first child, the eldest son. He would never…. Would he?

“But-”

“So I am not going to sit here and be lectured by a hypocrite!”

“I am not a hypocrite!” Charlie defended automatically. It was only after the words slipped out and Ginny’s face took on that shocked pallor that he realized what he had revealed.

“What do you mean?” she asked weakly. “Surely you… you have-”

“No! Of course not!” Charlie spat, seeing no reason to lie about it now. “Mum said we… we were supposed to save it until we got married.”

“Married? What are you talking about? She told me...” Ginny trailed off, watching him cautiously. “Well… that doesn’t matter but Charlie…Are you ever going to get married?”

Charlie blanched. He really had not considered that part of the argument. He hadn’t considered much about this at all, truth be told. His days in Hogwarts never went past snogging and the Reserve was almost entirely married women or males. Charlie loved his job and had no intention of ever leaving. Even on his quick trips out to the pubs when he was home, he never more than chatted with a bird considering he didn’t ever have time to offer her more but… apparently the family morals had softened with age. Not that anyone told him.

“You’re almost thirty,” Ginny said softly. “If you aren’t going to settle down… but you want to wait… are you ever going to…”

Charlie groaned and leaned heavily against the door of the bathroom until he sank to the floor. This was not a realization to be having with his sister.

It was easy not to worry about it when he was at work, surrounded by the dragons that gave his life purpose. When he assumed everyone else was waiting too it wasn’t so bad, part of the expectation really. Now… well now he just felt left behind.

“All of you?” Charlie asked weakly. “Even Ron?”

“Lavender Brown. My fourth year.” Ginny cringed. “Found them after hours in the common room, the animals.”

“Shite.”

“Charlie…” Charlie jumped when his sister lightly rested her palm on his shoulder before sliding down beside him. “If that’s what you want, it’s totally okay. I didn’t mean to imply anything.”

“I just,” Charlie stumbled over the words, trying to sort out his thoughts. “I just never thought it was a possibility. I left straight out of school and…” Suddenly the ‘jokes’ made by his brothers held a kernel of truth. “Merlin I am dense!”

“I mean, what else is new?” 

Charlie glared at Ginny. 

“Right sorry. Well… this is an easy fix,” Ginny said confidently. “You just have to go out and find a woman to shag. Easy.”

“Merlin Gin, don’t talk like that. You are a proper young lady and it’s inappropriate to...” Charlie groaned, burying his head in his hands. “Gods I sound like Percy.”

“Well I caught Percy in the Prefects bathroom my first year with a stretchy black-”

“Gin! Stop! I beg of you.”

“Fine fine,” Ginny responded, pulling to a stand and dragging her brother up with her. “In any event, the first thing to decide is if you just want someone to shag or if it needs to be a relationship for you.”

“I’m not sure I can go from ‘have to wait for marriage’ to ‘grab a quick shag from the bar’ in one go,” he said, his voice muffled from behind his hands again.

“Well a relationship should be easy enough for you to find. You’re a good-looking guy, even if you’re a prat.”

“Easy?” he scoffed, “I can’t just find anyone, Gin. I can count on one hand the number of witches I’ve been attracted to enough to even think about more than snogging. And even if I’m interested, I can’t be in a relationship with someone who doesn’t understand that dragons are my life. There will never be a cottage in the countryside with shopping on Sundays. Just constantly on-call nights and burn scars. I just don’t have the time.”

“So either you live without knowing what you’re missing…” Ginny said contemplatively, “ _Or_ you find someone understanding and patient with no strings attached who could...teach you the ropes, so to speak, before sending you on your way.”

“Right, I’ll just take out a bloody ad in the Prophet,” Charlie groaned.

“I might know a girl or two who would be willing...girl, right? No judgement if you would prefer a guy but that may be harder to-”

“For Merlin’s sake! Yes, Gin! A girl- witch- woman. Shite! I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.” Charlie was feeling more embarrassed by the moment.

“Well, I definitely know some witches who would be up for a shag with you, though I’m not sure how they would react to the virgin thing.”

Charlie cringed.

“You are NOT going around telling all your friends that your 29-year-old brother is a virgin!”

“Who I am _trying_ to help get laid.” Ginny giggled. Becoming more serious, she added, “I really think it would be a better experience for you if they know ahead of time.”

“Look, I appreciate that you want to help, but maybe I should just take some time to figure this out for myself. I doubt I would be interested in any of your friends anyway.”

“What the bloody hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” Ginny demanded, clearly offended.

“Just. I told you there aren’t many girls I’m attracted to that way. It’s not as much about looks for me as...intelligence, compassion, an interest in creatures, a connection between us.” 

It sounded stupid when he said it out loud. Sure, those were reasonable things to look for if they were talking about marriage. It’s part of why waiting always made sense to him. He didn’t want _that_ ... _sex_ with someone who didn’t embody the things he wanted in a real relationship. 

“Hmmm...well, I’ll think on it,” his little sister said, “but right now, I have a fiancé who needs reassurance that my big scary brother isn’t going to come in and Avada him.”

“Who says I won’t?”

“My Bat Bogey Hex says you won’t,” Ginny laughed.

“I taught you that hex!” Charlie said indignantly.

“Oh, but I’ve made some improvements to it. You really don’t want to find out what they are,” she assured him as she slipped into her room. “Night, Charlie.”

“Yeah whatever. Night Gin,” Before the door shut he shouted gruffly for Potter’s benefit. “And sleep better be _all_ that is happening.”

Still, by the time he settled into his own bed, his mind was made up. He didn’t want to miss out on such an important part of life. Honestly, denying himself had just gotten harder and harder as the years dragged on. He may not have known what he was missing, but his body sure did. 

He just needed to find the right witch.

000000000000000

Hermione scribbled a few thoughts on the side of her already heavily annotated research. She hadn’t brought any of her books with her, but there were always new questions that came up when she re-read her work. The wyverns, her current research project, needed proper representation against the wizards trying to use their eggs and body parts. Because they weren’t classified as dragons, they didn’t receive the same protections, but they also weren’t yet considered intelligent beings on their own. She was going to change that. Though that wasn’t really what she was supposed to be doing right now.

Looking around the café, Ginny still hadn’t arrived. Hermione wasn’t surprised. It was only twenty minutes past their appointed meeting time. She sighed in fond exasperation. Just then, the door blew open and her friend whirled inside. Hermione took one look at her and knew that whatever Ginny was needing advice about was some wild half-baked plan she would want nothing to do with - and would end up in the middle of anyway.

A few minutes later, Ginny sat down with a monstrous and colorful iced coffee of some sort. She was already talking before her arse hit the seat. 

“I’m so glad you could come, Hermione! I have a friend who needs help and I just don’t know who would be right for the job.”

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. 

“Which friend? And what kind of job?” She was feeling relieved that she seemed to be in on the planning session and not the person Ginny was making plans _for._

“I can’t say who exactly, but he needs a good shag.”

“Try Luna or Parvati,” Hermione snorted, stating the obvious.

“Well, not that kind of good shag exactly. They’re a bit… much,” Ginny hedged. She was squirming around and almost laughing, clearly desperate to share the whole of this story. “It needs to be a compassionate shag. Gentle maybe.”

“I don’t think Luna has harsh shags?” Hermione said uncertainly. She wasn’t really sure what Ginny meant.

“Oh, but Luna would scare him half to death, you know how forward she is!” Ginny was outright laughing now. Hermione was perplexed. 

“Why does this guy need such a gentle, compassionate shag anyway?”

“Well, let’s say...what would you do if you were going to hook up with someone a little older and found out that he was a virgin? Would it be a turn off?”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin, Ginny,” Hermione said firmly.

“But would you bother with it?” Ginny pushed.

“I mean, I suppose it would depend on who and where I was in the situation... But with anyone, it would come down to whether or not they were willing to listen and learn.” Hermione smiled mischievously. “I think I could get into the naughty teacher role.”

“What if it were...someone like… let’s say Charlie?”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Charlie is fit as sin and most definitely not a virgin. I’ve heard the Hogwarts stories.” She giggled a bit at the thought. And blushed when her imagination supplied a racy scene with the aforementioned brother.

Ginny grinned. “Did you just imply that my brother is hot?”

“As you are well aware, I have a serious Weasley attraction problem,” Hermione shook her head. First it was Ron, then a little fling with Fred after the war. Ginny already knew about her childish crush on Bill during fourth year. Percy was a bit too kinky for her according to Ginny, but he still cut a fine figure. Charlie… well, he wasn’t home much so her only opinion of him was physical. And boy, was the man physical. 

“But you would be interested?” Ginny asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Charlie could have any woman he wanted. He would have no interest in me.”

“You do know he has a huge crush on you, right?”

“Ginny! Whatever kind of joke you’re trying to pull, it’s not funny.” Hermione wasn’t sure why this upset her so much, but it really did. She could see that Ginny’s look had turned calculating. “I don’t know what you’re cooking up in that wild head of yours, Ginerva Weasley, but the answer is no. Aren’t we supposed to be helping your virgin friend anyway? How did we end up talking about Charlie?”

Ginny very agreeably said, “You’re right, of course.”

It made Hermione narrow her eyes. She didn’t like it when Ginny went along with things too easily. It usually meant trouble. Setting aside her uneasy feeling, she pulled out a clean page of parchment. 

“Here, I’ll help you make a list of possibilities for the mystery virgin.”

They spent the rest of their morning at the café arguing over who was both talented and patient enough to be an ideal first for Ginny’s friend. There was a lot of laughter and Hermione tried her hardest not to notice the occasional sneaky looks her friend was shooting her.

If she just ignored her, Ginny would go away. And if she didn’t… well what was the worst that could happen?


	2. Getting There

Charlie nearly spit out his drink when Hermione arrived at the Burrow for dinner and dove in for a hug. He hadn’t seen the girl since the war and the years had been good to her. Well, it was hard for them to be much worse, considering the half-starved skeleton she had been the last time they were both at the Burrow.

Still, he was unprepared for how soft her curls looked as they fell down her back, begging him to touch them. How bright her eyes and smile shone as if in some sort of competition to be the star of the room. How her voice sounded excited and inviting, as if she had just been waiting, just for him. 

His arms wrapped around her waist, resting on the soft curves of her hips as she pressed against his chest.

“Charlie Weasley!” Hermione laughed warmly. He had always loved her laugh, full of warmth and the reckless abandon he had always associated with her. “Your sister and I were just talking about you!”

“You were?!?” Charlie asked, blanching and pulling back quickly. That turned out to be a mistake as her shirt was rather low cut and his eyes traced the path from her collarbone to her cleavage without really meaning to. 

“Oh don’t look so terrified; it was only good things,” Hermione responded, teasingly tapping his nose with her finger before pulling away to greet one of his other siblings. 

Charlie stood in a daze, watching her hips sway as she walked. He was not  _ immune _ to the more physical aspects of the opposite sex. He had always just held on to enough self control to never act on them. Now that he apparently didn’t have to, he was sadly confident that the family friend was not an acceptable target of his affections.

“Hell of a woman, isn’t she?”

Charlie turned swiftly, his cheeks pinking at being caught staring after her. Fred was smiling broadly, his own eyes following her path almost wistfully.

“She… isn’t the new graduate I was exchanging research with fresh out of school, that’s for sure,” Charlie answered finally.

“Hell she was a woman then too,” Fred laughed boldly. “You just didn’t know it.”

“Oh and like you did,” Charlie scoffed. “I still remember that howler mum sent you when she told on you for testing on all the firsties.”

“Ah ah my brother. It’s all how you look at things. You see it as conflict. I see it as the beginning of a great romance!”

“What?!?” Charlie balked. “You and Hermione?”

“A tale of woe, and war, and broken hearts.” Fred nodded sagely. Before Charlie could respond George appeared behind his twin, smacking him on the head.

“Or a tale of the quickest relationship this house has ever seen!” George corrected, patting Charlie on the back. “Hey Char, getting the scoop on the hottest witch on the island?”

“You too?!?”

“I wish!” George laughed. “This arsehole barely got her into bed and only with the help of too much firewhiskey and post-war relief. Completely ruined my chances.”

“Oi! You make it sound like I have no charm.”

“You don’t,” both Charlie and George responded at the same time.

“Oh Charlie, I wanted to ask- Fred, George!” Hermione pulled each twin in for a hug, smacking away Fred’s hand when it drifted lower than strictly appropriately. She hid behind Charlie with a cheeky smile, her hand resting on the center of his back. He was unable to contain the shiver that slipped down his spine.

“My sweetest ‘Mione. I was _ just _ telling the story of the time you broke my heart!”

“The only thing broken that night was a bathroom mirror and three wine glasses,” Hermione laughed in response. 

Charlie watched the three continue to joke with the casual air of friends, without even the slightest awkward tension. Eventually the twins moved on, leaving him with Hermione, who finally stepped out from behind him.

“Did you need something, Hermione?” Charlie asked, trying not to think about how warm her hand had been and how cold that spot on his back was now.

“Oh yes. As you know I am working on wyvern rights and I wanted to ask you…”

He and Hermione talked throughout the night, eventually moving to the couch when their discussion got too animated to remain standing. Charlie was so engrossed in the conversation and the way the light bounced off her hair that he didn’t notice his sister smirking in the corner.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione arrived at the Burrow for the second time that week. It was odd, usually Molly played bridge on Tuesday nights but Ginny insisted she come over for dinner. Hermione strolled into the house, hanging her work robes on the rack and wandering through.

The Burrow was silent, even when she called out her arrival. Just as she was about to leave, a charmed paper dragon floated into the living room. The origami creature spiraled around her, blowing confetti flames of newspaper words and nudging her toward the stairs.

Somewhat confused but more than a little curious, Hermione ascended, following the creature as it drifted up to the attic before slipping under the door. Hermione hesitated. As she recalled, there was a foul-smelling ghoul and dozens of moth-eaten trunks up here. Still, she carefully opened the door when she spotted the flickering firelight sneaking out from underneath.

Hermione smiled, taking in the burning candles and table set up with wine and desserts. Ginny had mentioned wanting to surprise Harry for his birthday and she must have needed help setting up the charms. 

Moving toward the table, Hermione spied a large bed with silk sheets wedged on the opposite side of the room and blushed. It was more than she cared to know about her friends’ sex lives.

Still she set about casting the charms Ginny seemingly forgot. Anti-fire charms for the candles, warming charms for the room, a chilling charm for the wine, a privacy and soundproof charm in case Molly came home early, a-

“Hermione?” 

Hermione nearly screamed as she spun toward the door. Charlie was standing half in and half out of it in just his jeans with his wand drawn. The words on her tongue dried up as she stared at the sculpted muscles of his chest. Various scars dashed across the hardened surface in a topographical map of body, drawing her attention down his stomach and lower to-

“C-Charlie?” 

“What are you doing up here?” he questioned, taking in the romantic atmosphere around them as he wandered in. “I was taking a nap and I heard you through the floor.”

“I was just helping Ginny-”

Her explanation was cut off by the slamming of the door behind him. Charlie leapt forward, shoving her flush against his back while he spun on the door, wand raised. Hermione was momentarily stunned by the feeling of the broad plane of his back under her palm before she heard the ‘clink’ of the heaviest locking spell she knew.

“What on earth,” Hermione wandered forward, just barely hearing a familiar giggle through the door. “Ginerva Weasley! You let us out right now. I was trying to help you get ready for… for…”

Hermione slowly turned around as Ginny’s giggles faded. Her eyes took in the entirely too romantic room. Everything about it set up for a long, unrushed session of sex. The kind that was slow and intimate... The kind about learning a new lover’s body. 

Her eyes landed on Charlie. A Charlie who was deeply blushing as he came to the same conclusion. A Charlie whose shaking hands were suddenly shoved into his pockets, his eyes filled with panic. What was Ginny thinking? Charlie didn’t think of her that way. And even if he did she had only mentioned finding him fit _once_ at the café with-

“She told you, didn’t she?” Charlie sighed, his chest heaving with the movement.

“Told me wh-” suddenly the rest of that conversation came flooding back… hypothetically. Hypothetically… right?

“Charlie… you don’t mean about…  _ You _ are the mystery virgin?'' Charlie flinched and looked away, the blush creeping down his chest. “Oh. Oh!”

She blinked, examining the dragon trainer in front of her. She hadn’t seen him for a few years but she would be lying to say that she hadn’t spent most of last night pouring over his stature during their conversation. At the time she had blamed Ginny for planting the idea in her head. Now… well now Ginny had planted her directly in the situation.

“I’m so sorry about this, Hermione,” Charlie groaned. “You know how Gin gets when she gets her claws in an idea. I swear I’m going to-”

“Is it true?”

“That I’m a virgin?” Charlie responded sadly, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, I know it’s pathetic but I haven’t really had time with the dragons and-”

“No, not that,” Hermione said, risking a step forward. The wood creaked and Charlie inhaled sharply. “That you… wanted help changing that.”

“I mean,” Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly. “I would… but I would have to find a willing witch. And I wanted her to be someone… special, you know. Not just some woman from the pub.”

“And…” Hermione bit her lip, following the muscles of his abdominals as they dipped past his hip bones into his jeans. “You would be willing to listen? To learn?”

“I… Isn’t that the point?” Charlie asked, staring at her as she stalked forward. She saw his eyes drop down her body before shooting right back up to her eyes. “Sorry. That was-”

“Fine,” Hermione responded softly. “Look all you want Charlie.”

“But...isn’t that a bit rude?”

“Not here. Not right now with just the two of us,” Hermione was staring straight into his eyes. 

He still didn’t look like he believed her that it was okay to look, but his eyes were darkening considerably. Merlin, she was still fully clothed in her blue work blouse and tan chiffon skirt. Apparently, it was too much for him as a starter. Instead, she asked the most important question. 

“What would make a willing witch… special for you?”

“Well,” Charlie took a shaky breath, “I...I want to know them and… um… intelligent… and… creatures and…” 

She was moving closer to him and he couldn’t seem to form a sentence. 

“Do you know me, Charlie?” Hermione asked, her voice low and sultry. 

She hadn’t had a good shag in a while, and she had to admit that the idea of exploring this gorgeous man was very appealing. Particularly if he was willing to become whatever she wanted. No ego or arguing included. Plus, Charlie Weasley was the definition of no strings attached with having to return to Romania in a few days. It was... the perfect situation really. For the both of them.

Hermione could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. 

“Yes.”  It came out as a hiss. He looked down at her. He was the shortest of the Weasleys, but still towered over Hermione. “I… I want to know more of you. I mean, I know you. Like I need to to want to know more. I mean… fuck. ”

“Yes,” she smirked, “That is the point, isn’t it?”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “You don’t have to… I mean… Just because Ginny…”

“Did us both a favor with her meddling?” Hermione asked.

“You… aren’t mad you’re stuck in here with me? You… you want to?” Charlie sounded like he might hyperventilate at the thought.

“If you’re willing to learn, I’m willing to teach,” Hermione said gently. Ginny hadn’t been kidding that he would need extra care. “I’m not stuck in here at all. Honestly I don’t even think I was in the running for consideration until I mentioned to Ginny that I thought you were fit.”

"You think I'm fit?" Charlie grinned, eking away some of then tension.

"Definitely," Hermione purred. "But if I'm not to your taste, I understand. "

"Merlin no! I mean yes. You are exactly my type and I'd like to..." Charlie paused, his face contorted somewhere between terror, embarrassment, and hope. "A-are you sure?” 

“I wouldn’t be offering if I wasn’t.“

He stared at her. She thought for a moment that he was going to say no, but then he slowly nodded. “I… please.”

Hermione smiled. She confidently took the last step toward him, their bodies now close enough to feel each other’s heat. Charlie was panting but clearly trying to even out his breathing and pretend that he was in control. His fists were clenched at his sides. Reaching the few inches between them, she put her hands on his, gently prying them open. 

“Let go, Charlie. It’s just us. We’re going to work together, but you’re going to need to trust me. In a good partnership, whether it’s just sex or more, it is always best if you trust each other completely.”

His head cocked to one side and Hermione was left with the image of a confused puppy.

“Shouldn’t you always trust each other completely? Not just ‘it’s best if’?”

“Yes, but for a variety of reasons not everyone does have complete trust with their partner. In this case, trust is essential.”

“So...h-how is- that is to say,” he groaned. “What am I supposed to do here?”

Hermione laughed. “Well, would you rather talk about your previous experience first or jump into a snog?”

She saw his breath hitch and his eyes darken further with lust. He answered with his entire body. One moment they were looking at each other, and then his lips were crashing down on her. It took less than five seconds for her to agree with the assessment that he had spent lots of time in broom closets of Hogwarts. 

His tongue danced with hers and Hermione felt like she was on fire. They fought for dominance only for a moment before he took control of the kiss, lightly biting along her bottom lip as he plunged his tongue in and out. He explored her so thoroughly that she barely had time to work on him before he was pulling back, his eyes twinkling with some returned confidence. 

“Well,” Hermione finally managed, her breath a little ragged, “You certainly don’t need any help there. What other experience do you have?”

Charlie shifted awkwardly, his cheeks flushed.

“Or you could just show me?” she urged. 

Charlie looked nervous again. “Show you? Like… do them to you?” 

“Yes,” Hermione said, her eyes shining with enthusiasm. “I promise I won’t be angry with you. I like to be touched. Here, we can even get more comfortable with it.” 

She led him to sit on the bed in the corner.

“Merlin,” he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers again and then slid a hand tentatively along her front, over her clothes. He left it resting on her abdomen, not quite to the swell of her breasts, and switched his focus back to the kissing. His lips trembled as he pulled the kiss into a chaste brush of lips, moving to the side until he was pressing kisses along her jawline.

Hermione shivered as his lips found the sweet spot under her ear. He began to suck lightly, before suddenly pulling back.

“I um… I like to bite a little. Is that alright?” he asked, his voice trembling just a little.

“Sure, whatever you need. Just not too hard.”

He gave her a Weasley grin that she knew meant trouble but sent a shock of arousal through her body nonetheless. His head ducked back down to her neck and Hermione hummed when he licked all along the edge of her ear, taking the lobe at the bottom into his mouth to suck. He chuckled, a low and dark sound that she knew would play in her fantasies for years to come.

His hands began to move on her stomach again, agonizingly slowly as his mouth drifted down her neck. Was he going so slowly with his hands because he wanted to give her time to object? She was going mad waiting for him to touch her breasts. 

Fortunately, he was distracting her well with the sucking, biting, laving, and licking his mouth was doing to her neck and shoulder. At some point, he had pulled at her collar until the neckline was out of shape and her entire shoulder was exposed, leaving the shirt hanging down her arm. She couldn’t bring herself to care with his mouth on her.

Finally, one hand tentatively caressed the underside of her left breast. Hermione sucked in a quick breath. She felt him smile against her neck as his hand crested over her chest. He groaned quietly when he felt her hard nipple through both her bra and shirt. She leaned up, whispering to him.

“Do you feel how you’ve turned me on, Charlie? Why don’t you put your hand inside my shirt and feel it on your skin?”

He pulled his head away from her and stared into her eyes. “I haven’t… I mean, once, I touched a girl under her shirt, but not… that much.”

“That much?” Hermione asked. 

“Well, I touched the bottom, but not her…”

Charlie blushed, waving his hand in the general direction of her chest. She had to bite down her giggle, it would not help the situation. She knew that his innocence was a consequence of his job and culture, not that he was immature. But still it was hard to take in stride and she was happy Ginny had spilled the beans early. 

“Not her nipples?” 

“That’s… no. I mean, yes, not her nipples.” 

Hermione took pity on him, kissing him so that he didn’t have to stumble over the words any longer. As she did, she took one hand and placed it under her shirt, moving it upward until he was touching the underside of her breast. She would let him explore from there.

Pulling away from the kiss, she leaned back as his other hand joined the first, and both moved over her breasts, still beneath the shirt. She gave him low moans and encouraging murmurs as he enjoyed the feel of her. One finger grazed just over the top of her bra and Hermione shuddered with a new wave of desire. 

Before he could move them further, she pushed him over onto the bed and climbed on top of him, grinding against his body as she did. They were snogging hard and she was riding him as best as could be done through clothes. The groans he couldn’t hold in were increasing in volume as she nipped at his neck and worked on marking him as he had done to her. When she was panting and he sounded like he was getting close to an edge she didn’t want him falling over quite yet, she rolled off him and sat up again.

“Gods I want more of that,” she told him, “but I feel like we’ve missed a part of the original question.” 

He looked at her as though he had quite forgotten what the original question might have been. She smirked at him. 

“Had you done that before? Having your body pressed up against someone else’s so tightly?”

“Not like that,” he panted. “I was always on top, so I could control it more and never got quite so… bloody close to embarrassing myself.”

“I see,” Hermione said, taking in the relaxed muscles of his body. He wasn’t shying away and the flush on his cheeks was from exertion, not embarrassment. “How far have you gone as far as being touched?”

“Just over clothes,” he replied after a moment. “You’re the first witch to see this much of me while... Well, fucking around.”

“Really?” she asked. He kept surprising her with his level of innocence.

“Well it’s not like I waltz around shirtless anywhere but here and the Reserve,” he laughed. “Plus there’s not really anything exciting under a bloke’s shirt, is there?” 

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good to be touched, Charlie. And some men like having their chest played with. Do you ever touch yourself there when you’re masturbating?”

“I...” He was red again as he shook his head. “I hadn’t ever considered it, to be honest.” 

“Hmmm,” she said, as she let her fingertips glide along his tight stomach. Charlie shivered at the contact. He moved to kiss her, but she brought one hand up to his chest to stop him. “Just focus on how this feels right now. Sit up straight and stay that way.” 

He didn’t seem to know where to look as she traced his muscles and scars, so instead he bit down on his lower lip in a way that made her want to suck on it. He had permanent goosebumps and his nipples grew as hard as two little pebbles. Hermione couldn’t wait to see his reaction to having them touched and played with. She hoped he would be responsive but coached herself on not reacting negatively if he didn’t enjoy it. Not everyone did and it was fine for him not to like something.

As it turned out, she needn’t have worried. The second she brushed his areolas, Charlie moaned. When her fingers actually touched his nipples, he fell forward, burying his head in her neck, breathing hard. 

“You’re not sitting up like I told you to,” she said playfully. She tweaked his right nipple as a punishment. She belatedly realized he probably wasn’t ready for that, but the low, gravelly groan he gave in response made things inside her coil and tighten. 

She could have kept toying with him, but once he sat up again, lust burning in his eyes, she decided it was worth moving on. Looking down at the enormous bulge in his pants, Hermione stared into his eyes and placed her hand carefully on top of it. She would not be commenting on it, even though it would only be a favorable comparison. He was long enough to be slightly above average, and at least as a butterbeer bottle. She felt herself getting wetter thinking of how the stretch would feel.

“So this isn’t new for you?”

His breath was coming in little gasps. 

“Well, not really. But… just twice. I stopped them both times when they… when they started moving.”

“Oh. Like this?” Hermione began sliding her hand along his length. He nodded, unable to speak. Charlie sucked his lip behind his teeth again, gritting against a clear need to move. 

“So we’re at the end of what you’ve ever done before,” she stated.

He nodded again, hissing slightly as she increased her pressure. 

“Is this uncomfortable?” she asked.

His voice was strained when he said, “A little bit. The cloth rubbing doesn’t feel the best.”

“That’s easily solved,” she said with a smile. 

She ran a finger along each side of the V that went down into his pants, then let one follow the trail of curly red hair from his belly button down to where it disappeared. Charlie was watching her now, his body quivering under her touch. She looked up at him to be sure he was still okay with what they were doing as she gently undid the button and zip of his jeans. He gave the tiniest of nods even though it seemed like he had stopped breathing entirely. 

She grinned when she saw that he wasn’t wearing anything under them. Embarrassed, he explained, “I was in a hurry to see what was going on up here.”

“Whatever you prefer,” she hummed, “I’m in a hurry to see something, too.” She was delighted by the shade of red he turned and that the blush covered every inch of skin she could see - which was quite a lot right now. 

“Stand,” she commanded him. 

The blush remained on his skin, but he did as he was told.

“Have you ever been naked in front of a woman before?”

“No.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Will you take them off for me, Char?”

He nodded and slowly pushed his pants off, his hardened cock standing at attention as it was exposed. Hermione looked on hungrily, her hand running up his inner thigh before he had even stumbled out of his pants. This wasn’t for her, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy it.


	3. Step-by-Step

Charlie jumped at the feeling of Hermione's hand snaking up his leg. Rather gracelessly, he fell back against the bed. But just as he caught himself she had stood, nudging her way between his knees. His mind blanked at the image. There was just _no way_ he was this lucky. 

Hermione Granger was standing in front of him, thoroughly snogged and offering up her...well everything. He could help but preen a bit as her gaze raked over him hungrily, wearing away at his nerves. She had been so patient, so kind up to this point. She didn't care that he was inexperienced or that he wouldn't be sticking around. Instead, she snogged him to the point of breaking and didn't seem anywhere close to stopping. It was like he had stumbled into someone else's life for the night and now he really wanted to move in.

Charlie jerked out of his musings when her soft fingers skated over his hips, trailing down to tickle at the base of his stomach before dropping lower.

Charlie groaned as her hand circled his cock tightly, running up the length of it. Her thumb tapped the head of him, gathering the bead of precum and circling the tip. He panted against her neck, his eyes staring down her shirt.

Cautiously, he raised a hand up to cup her breast, groaning at the heavy weight in his palm. She only allowed him to savor the moment for a second before dropping to her knees, her amber eyes shining with pleasure and… shite was that excitement?

“You’ve got to tell me what you like Charlie,” Hermione hummed, pumping her palm up the length of him. It was wholly different than his own or even how she had felt grinding against him a moment ago. It clawed at his voice, making them sound hoarse and choked.

“That— fuck— that works. Just keep doing that.” 

“Is that all you want to experience tonight?” she asked.

Hermione licked her lips and Charlie couldn’t help the way his hips bucked into her hands. She smiled coyly, licking her lips again but this time more slowly, the small pink tip swiping across the rose flesh. His eyes drifted shut as a bolt of pleasure shot straight to his cock making it jump in her hand.

“Is that a no?” she asked, leaning forward just enough that he could feel her breath on him. “I don’t want to push you past what you are comfortable with.”

“I-” he groaned again when she twisted her wrist as her hand choked down. “What are the chances I can just take you now before I embarrass myself?”

“That's not how it works, Char. These things take time.”

“I-if you keep doing that, time is going to be up very quickly,” he groaned, digging his hand into his thigh.

“That’s the plan,” Hermione said, blowing softly as she hovered over him. “Do you want more? My tongue? My lips?”

“I-I can’t ask you to do that,” Charlie said. “I’ve heard it’s… a lot of work and-”

He was cut off by the tip of her tongue trailing from the base of his cock to the tip, barely touching. His eyes snapped shut and his hand shot to bury into her hair on reflex. He pulled her closer, his body desperate for more. 

After a moment he blinked, swearing at his manhandling. Before he could properly release her and apologize, she repeated the action, staring up at him with those wide almond eyes.

“The first thing you should know about sex, Charlie,” she said in between licks at the head. The repeated, purposeful motions sensitized him even more until he was panting with each lap. “Is that it is not labor or a burden. It should be done solely for the pleasure of both people involved.”

“But-” Charlie moaned as she closed her lips around the tip, swirling her tongue slowly. His mind muddled his words, too focused on restraining himself to form proper sentences. “You aren’t- I’m not- shite- there’s no pleasure in it for you.”

“Hmmm,” Hermione hummed, drawing him dangerously close to something. He felt the muscles below his stomach tighten, tighter than when he pulled himself there. Before he could think on that Hermione slid down, enveloping the whole of his cock with the warm softness of her throat. It was on sheer luck that he held his hips still as she sunk to the back of her throat, her tongue dancing around him.

“Hermione I can’t. If you keep- Fuck!” Charlie’s hands tightened in her hair as she withdrew only to sink back onto him again. She moaned softly around him, the vibrations sending white flashes across his vision. He was supposed to warn her right? But his mouth wasn’t exactly working right now.

She must have sensed it as she didn’t relent taking him deep into her throat and back out again. At the present moment he forgot to care about if his hand was holding her hair too tight, or that he was going to be finished before they even started. The last thing he saw before his head lolled back in bliss was her dark, poured-molasses eyes sparkling as his restraint burst with a roar, her lips still pulling at him as he emptied into her.

She continued after he had finished, each little pull on his softening member causing his body to twitch wildly. Charlie knew he was a strong man, physically and magically. To have been reduced to a puddle so quickly and efficiently was… well it was a magic all it’s own, wasn’t it?

“S-sorry,” he panted. 

“Why?” Hermione asked, settling next to him on the bed.

“I… I didn’t-” Charlie’s brain dragged the words slowly, like a wet wood fire trying to catch. “There was nothing for you.”

Charlie swallowed as she carefully pulled at his hand. She placed it on her thigh slowly dragging it up her skirt. His breath caught and his eyes shot to her face as he passed her inner thigh, his fingers fluttering over the wetness of her arousal before she guided him away.

“I enjoyed it too, Charlie. Most people enjoy pleasuring their partners.”

“I- I don’t know what to say,” Charlie stumbled awkwardly. 

His hand cautiously drifted back to the smooth skin just under her skirt drawing careful circles until she was purring. Just as he started to inch his hand higher she shook him away and Charlie had to hide the little shred of disappointment at the action.

“It’s not about what you say, it’s about what you do.” 

Before he could respond Hermione maneuvered her way into his lap, straddling him closely as she melded their lips again. This was safe. This he knew.  _ This _ he could do.

He easily took control of the kiss battling her tongue into submission as his hands roved over her waist and up and down her back. The familiar urge to move further struck him and rather than resist, he slipped his hand just under the hem of her shirt. Her skin was hot to the touch and so painfully soft. He continued his path exploring her hips and lower back as he peppered kisses along her neck and ear.

When she whined he allowed his hands to drift up her ribs, skirting just over the sides of her breast.

He smiled broadly when she sighed, her hips twitching slightly against his softened member. Encouraged by the reaction, he held his position, tracing his thumbs just under the swell of each breast. Slowly he moved them as he kissed her, letting the weight of her chest sway back and forth until she was panting.

“G-go on then,” she breathed almost testily. 

Charlie chuckled to himself, slowly working the fabric of her shirt up and over her head. He decided it was a good thing he had gone first, if he had seen her like this he would have been done that instant.

Hermione smiled, shaking out her hair. The deep navy of her bra shimmered in the light, her nipples straining slightly under the fabric. The material pushed her chest up in a lacy, wet dream filled fantasy that had Charlie’s mouth running dry. More out of instinct than purposeful reaction, he ran a finger over one of her nipples, flicking it slightly.

Her resulting sigh had him repeating the action happily, watching her face as she smiled. With more confidence, he circled her nipple with his thumb working the pert bud to excitement. After a moment he took a risk, leaning forward to suck at her through her bra. 

It was the right call. She groaned and ground against him, slowly working his cock back to life. He slid his free hand behind her, fumbling with the clasp he had seen in a thousand loads of laundry. He was so engrossed in getting it right that when the hooks snapped off and the bra fell away he was totally unprepared for the way her chest hung in front of him.

Her breasts were lower, slightly more spread apart without the garment. Each globe was large enough to offer a handful, which he already knew from the feel of them, but seeing them was enough to bring a slight moan from deep in his throat. He was fascinated by the soft, tanned skin, feeling his cock harden that tiny bit more at the idea that she had been topless outside at some point. It shouldn’t have surprised him that her areolas and nipples were so much darker than the rest of her skin, but somehow it did. 

He couldn’t stop himself from running his calloused fingertips over the sensitive buds. When Hermione squirmed and breathed his name, he moved so that he could taste her. His tongue ran over her breasts, from the underside up to her nipples, swirling his tongue around and lapping at them.

“More Charlie,” Hermione groaned as he continued to lap delicately at her. “You can use your lips and even your teeth. Just lightly. L-listen— ah like that— just listen to h-how your partner is reacting and do whatever makes them— ah!”

“Hmmm,” Charlie hummed with her nipple still in his mouth. She shivered over him, her arousal obvious through the thin fabric of her knickers. Merlin, he wanted to see her. He released her nipple with a pop, guiding them both back to the mattress. “Like that?”

“Y-yes,” Hermione said softly. She looked so pretty there, laid out on the sheets with her hair scattered around her. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes flashed with what he could now identify as desire.

“Can I do more?” he asked eagerly. Now that he knew he was actually providing pleasure he wanted to give her more of it, to make her feel what she had already given him. It was a dangerous motivation.

“Take your time,” she responded, twisting her hand in his hair. Charlie groaned at the feeling as she tangled the strands tight enough to pull but not to hurt. She guided his head down her torso, encouraging him to lick and nip at different spots. He especially liked the sounds she made when he sucked at her hips, keening as she rolled them toward him.

She took off her skirt before he could but thankfully left her knickers on. Not that they were doing much; when she laid back down she was so soaked that he could see the outline of her sex. His cock was more than ready at this point but he was still learning her. He wanted to see more of her first.

Charlie traced over her sex through the fabric, relishing the high pitched moan that escaped her. Gods she sounded heavenly. Why did people even get out of bed?

He did it again, watching her squirm under him. Carefully he probed at her entrance, barely pushing the satin in before she hissed and pulled away. He cringed and looked up at her.

“It’s fine,” she panted. “But if you want to be inside me the knickers need to come off.”

“But I quite like the knickers,” he chuckled tracing his hand back over the part that had her shivering.

“T-that’s nice-” this time he got to cut her off, slipping his finger beneath the fabric to run across her bare sex. Charlie groaned at the sensation. It wasn’t what he was expecting. Rather than the feeling of skin, he slipped through her folds like wet silk, exploring as he moved.

“Okay Charlie. Knickers need to come off.  _ Now. _ ”

Charlie smiled and did as requested, pulling the knickers down slowly as her completely-bare sex was revealed to him. He groaned at the flushed pink skin shining with her arousal. The part he had been playing with had a small bud resting just at the center of her before trailing down to her entrance. Just the sight of it was enough to make his newly hard cock twitch, wanting to be inside. 

“I’m not…” he mumbled, running an absent hand down her thigh. 

“Take your time and start slow,” Hermione instructed. “Just like your own, it’s sensitive.”

Charlie let his hand drift back over her, coating his fingers in her arousal. He traced around the folds lightly not wanting to hurt her. When she just sighed he tried something else, drifting his hand lower to press against her. 

That drew a reaction, her breath hitching and her fist balling up the sheets. Figuring it best to start with one, he pushed his finger in slowly, feeling her tighten around him. It may have been concerning if not for the deep moan from her chest.

“M-move, Charlie. In and out.” 

He obliged, pulling his digit back before sinking further in. She mewled and he grew more confident, picking up speed as he explored. Before he could question it, he added a second, freezing at the way her body stiffened. 

“Was that bad?”

“N-no. Very good. But only two. S-sometime you can do more than that. But let's stick with two for now.”

Charlie nodded and began to pump again, imagining the feeling of her pressing down on his fingers transferring to his cock. He was  _ so _ glad he had gotten off earlier.

“Curl them up, just a bit. Y-you are looking for a spot that— Ah! There!” Charlie blinked when he felt the muscles around him tighten when his fingers hit the slightly softer spot. Just to be sure he pulled his fingers against her again in the same way, her voice echoing her body.

He continued to play, pulling at her with different pressures and speeds until she was twitching around him randomly. He was starting to get worried when she spoke again.

“Charlie,” she moaned as he brushed over the spot again at the pressure he found she liked. God he loved the sound of his name like that. “I’m… I need to finish.”

He froze awkwardly. From his understanding built from whispers late at night in the boys dorms and drunk braggarts from the Reserve, the female orgasm was something of a mystery. Difficult to achieve and most likely ending in failure.

“I don’t think I know how to.”

“You do, that little nub you were rubbing earlier is a bundle of nerves called a clit. I need you to— yessss.”

Her explanation turned into a long hiss as he swiped his thumb against it. He was shocked to find it had a similar effect on her body, sending it quivering around his fingers that were still inside her. 

Charlie smirked, watching her eyes flutter shut as he combined the two, pumping into her deeply and then swiping his thumb across her clit at the end of the thrust. He started slow, waiting until her hips were pushing against him to pick up speed but never too much at once. He watched the tension in her body build up and her muscles tighten until—

“Fucking hell!” Charlie swore as her muscles clamped down tightly on his hand. Not painfully but it was surprising. He was still able to move and just as she had earlier he continued his ministrations until her body stopped spasming and she collapsed into a heap against the mattress.

Her skin was damp with sweat and shimmered oh, so slightly when her body twitched. Her breathing came in soft little pants that had him lusting desperately for her lips again as her eyes opened. He glanced down, suddenly feeling like he had cheated her a turnabout by not using his own mouth. 

With deep regret he withdrew his hand, slowly, not wanting to hurt her. When she writhed dramatically under him he paused before sinking into her again, watching her body shiver. He did it again and she moaned deeply, her hands clawing at the mattress.

Seeing his chance he took it, peppering kisses down her thigh and occasionally pumping back into her.

“C-Charlie. I already got there. You don’t need to keep going.”

“You seem to like it,” he whispered against her thigh, withdrawing his hand. She whimpered sadly and her hips rose to chase him before falling back flat. “Can you have another one?”

“W-well technically speaking, yes. But it’s rather sensitive-”

Hermione yelped when he lapped lightly at the little nub that was still twitching. It was swollen from overuse and that made it easy to spot. When she didn’t push him away he tried again, licking from her entrance to the top of her slit and coating his tongue in arousal. It didn’t taste like much of anything at all, but he could easily find himself growing addicted to the activity if she kept making those sounds.

Taking his time, Charlie slowly licked up that pathway three more times before dragging his tongue down the opposite direction, clit to entrance. He let the very tip of his tongue hover at the edge of her inner slit, as though he could push into her with it. He looked up her body and saw her staring at him, her almond eyes dark and wide. Holding the eye contact, he dipped his tongue inside, properly sampling her. Wholly surrounding him, he noted her very slightly sweet taste that was lacking anything he could directly identify as a flavor. It was just  _ her _ . And he loved it. 

He loved it even more when she whimpered and her hips thrust upward. He let his tongue slide as far in as it could before pulling back out and laying his tongue flat for another long, slow drag up to her clit. This time, though, he gave her little nub a flick. She yelped, her hands digging into his hair and pulling tightly.

“Are you okay?” he asked, surprised by how much his voice was trembling. He never would have imagined how much giving a girl pleasure would turn him on.

“Mmmmhmmmm,” she answered, seemingly unable to speak for a moment. “Charlie, I’m so sensitive there.”

“I’ll be gentle,” he assured, grinning that he got to be in control of this part even if he didn’t entirely know what he was doing. 

He tried moving his tongue side to side, clockwise circles, counterclockwise, a pulsating movement in and out of her entrance. He explored every inch of her, watching closely again to see what made her breathing uneven and the things that made her hips buck up to him. When she seemed to be in a state of never calming between his ministrations, Charlie decided to get serious. He brought his tongue back up to her clit, but didn’t touch it directly. Instead, he licked circles around it, smiling when Hermione began writhing and calling out his name.

“Gods, yes. Charlie. That’s so good.… More of that. I’m almost there…”

He bit his lip as he had a thought he wasn’t sure would work. Continuing with his tongue, he slid two fingers back inside her. She cried out as he curled them up to the soft spot and began rhythmically thrusting into her. 

“Charlie, yes!” she screamed, dragging out the syllables. Her body went rigid, the muscles inside squeezing him again, even harder than before. 

He was extremely surprised when he felt a burst of additional wetness hit his chin. He pulled back a little bit to see that there was a wet spot on the bed and Hermione was gasping beneath him. He looked up at her with round eyes. “Is that…”

“Women can come, too,” she said as her breathing stabilized somewhat. Charlie was surprised to see that her eyes were nearly as big as his. “Some women experience it frequently. I… this is actually a first for me.”

Charlie grinned. 

“Well, I guess I’m a fast learner.” Charlie rose back to his knees, ignoring his stiff arousal straining against his belly button. He could deal with that later. Right now he wanted to give her space.

“A natural talent,” Hermione breathed, still twitching against the sheets. 

“Now I know for next time,” he laughed getting ready to shift off the bed. 

“Next time?”

Before he could stand, her hand shot out to encircle his wrist. Charlie’s eyes met hers, shocked to find them still molten with desire. They dropped to his cock and she licked her lips eagerly. She had just gotten off twice and he was rather proud of that. But it was rare he could push himself past the second time and he didn’t want to tire her out.

“We don’t have to keep going just for my sake,” Charlie assured her, rubbing his palm up and down her thigh. “I know that you’re spent and you’ve already helped so much. I don’t want to push your body past-”

“Oh Char,” Hermione smiled, pushing herself up on her elbows. “You are about to discover the greatest injustice on the planet.”

Charlie settled back against the bed, his fingers circling against her skin absently. She smiled conspiratorially, like she was telling him a secret.

“Women aren’t limited by the number of orgasms. You could work on me all night if you wanted.”

“Oh,” Charlie’s head swam with the idea. Hadn’t he just said that he would never leave bed if that were an option? The image of her under him as she came apart for him dozens of times pulled a lazy smile to his face. It sounded wonderful.

“Which means,” Hermione pulled him forward with a sharp tug until he nearly crushed her, only catching his forearms against the mattress at the last second. Her breath was hot on his chest as he hung over her naked form. His legs were still slung over the side of the bed but it was impossible to hide the way his erection dug into her hip. “If you want to do more, we can.”

“I do,” Charlie groaned, shifting so that he hovered over her properly. “I really do. But… doesn’t this all… worry you? Like what about the consequences?”

“Consequences?” Hermione asked, screwing her face up slightly. “What consequences? I’m on the potion, though I will make you cast the charm just for practice. You have to go back to Romania and I would like to think we could remain friendly after all this without it being awkward.”

“And if not?”

“Eh, we were never that close anyway.” Hermione said cheekily.

“What about…” Charlie stalled awkwardly. “Your reputation?”

“My rep-…. Charles Weasley,” Charlie flinched at her angered look. When it was directed at others it was very cute. When he was the focus of it, it scared him a bit. “Did you just imply I am some sort of slag?”

“No!” Charlie corrected quickly. “Not at all. I just… My mum always said that people were supposed to wait until they were married and now I am finding out I was the only one who listened. And… well it’s kind of confusing you know.”

Her gaze softened and she leaned up to kiss him. The familiar action cut through the tension and his body melded back against her naturally. When he broke away to kiss down her neck she spoke in between breaths.

“Sex is whatever you want it to be, Char,” She shifted when he nipped at that spot on her neck that she liked, moving against his cock. He was barely paying attention, more focused on the lovely little marks he had already left. “It can be with anyone, or with only those you find special. I-if I’m not what you want, tell me so we can help you find that.”

Charlie was quiet for a moment, searching for the right words to explain.

“When Ginny found out about me… She made it sound so easy, but I knew… I’m rarely ever attracted to anyone like this. I mean, I like looking at attractive bodies as much as the next bloke, but that’s where it ends for me unless there’s also a connection. I wanted someone who is intelligent and cares about the things I care about…”

“Dragons?” she queried with a fond smile.

“Among other things. I wanted a witch who cares about people and creatures and making a difference or I could never get past snogging. I know it’s barmy to need that just for a shag, but… I couldn’t have done this with just anyone. So… you’re exactly what I want, I just don’t want you to regret any of it.”

“Not a chance! This is fun. I enjoy spending time with you. That’s actually true whether we’re debating creatures or doing this. And I promise I’m happy to do more.” She nudged him playfully. “I believe the plan included losing that pesky virginity, right? We’re not quite there yet.”

"Your sure?" he asked one last time.

"Positive."

“Brilliant! So what do I need to do?” Charlie asked, still hovering over her. 

“Well, the charm is a good place to start. The incantation is-”

Charlie smirked, waving his hand over her stomach. It glowed the tell-tale pink of a contraception charm before fading away.

“Did you just-”

“Bill made me learn it wandlessly in fifth year,” he supplied. “Said it would be an impressive start to the wedding night.”

“Way to go Bill,” Hermione muttered.

“Hey! I’m right here,” Charlie joked, nudging her into a kiss.

She responded eagerly, her hands sliding all over his body. He felt partially robbed as he shifted his legs between hers, unable to touch her back. After a moment he remembered the situation and kissed down her chest to swirl his tongue around her nipple. Soon she was whimpering and he released her breast to kiss her again. He didn’t think he would get tired of it.

“Well, are you ready?” Hermione asked breathlessly, staring up into his eyes. “Once again, you don’t have to. It’s nothing to be ashamed of if you want to-”

“Show me what to do.”

Her arms wrapped around his hips, slowly guiding him until he rested against her entrance. Charlie repressed a groan when he slipped teasingly through her slick folds, still tasting her on his tongue.

“Well usually you’ll want to do some foreplay with your hands or mouth,” Hermione smiled shyly. “But I think we have more than covered that. I’m ready when you are, just take your time.”

Charlie nodded tightly, trying to angle his hips properly. His heart was racing and his head was a rush of hormones and panic. He  _ wanted _ to do this right. He wanted it to be good for her.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when her hand guided his down to adjust the angle manually. He gulped, meeting her eyes as he prodded against her entrance. Charlie wasn’t wholly confident that he wouldn’t hurt her, but he didn’t want to sound arrogant. Instead he pushed slowly, giving her a chance to stop him.

It was difficult, impossibly so, and he had to fight the urge to just thrust into her once he sunk into her sex. Her walls felt even better than her throat and gripped him tightly but somehow still felt like velvet. Meanwhile she joined him in one long, drawn-out moan as he pushed in until he bottomed out, his arms shaking from the effort.

“That’s good. T-take a second,” she gasped. When he managed to open his eyes, hers were blown wide with her pupil flooding into her iris until there was only a small ring of brown. It reminded him of the panthers he saw roaming the mountains at night, fierce and wild. But then, when he shifted, she winced and guilt flooded over him.

“D-did I hurt you?”

“Not really,” Hermione responded breathlessly. “You just want to give your partner time to adjust to your size. You… are rather large and it can take a moment. The slow was good, particularly if you plan on paying it forward and taking someone else's virginity.”

“Really?” Charlie asked, feeling her slowly relaxing around him. “Because, as the virgin in this scenario, I don’t want to go slow. I want to pound you into the mattress.”

Hermione laughed and rather than it being awkward it warmed him.

“It’s different for women. A bit of pain at first but then it fades. With you though it’ll probably always just be a tad uncomfortable at first but their body will accommodate you. Just make sure they are very wet or use a lubrication charm. Can you feel the difference?”

Charlie nodded, her walls still tight around him but not as resistant.

“Good, go ahead and move. Again slow at first then-”

Charlie pulled out slowly as instructed, keeping his eyes shut as her body pulled at his. She mewled in what he could only hope was pleasure as he sunk back in only slightly faster than before. He continued the rhythm, until she was moaning under him, encouraging him as he thrust.

“Oh yes, Charlie. That’s so good, so full. I need more, please. Faster.”

Charlie obliged, flicking his hips forwards with a bit more force than he had previously, taking note to adjust to her sounds and facial expression. Focusing on her kept him from losing it too soon.

“Wait, roll over.” 

Somewhat put out, Charlie withdrew with a groan. He let her guide him flat on his back until she was straddling him, rubbing her clit on his cock in long, slow pulls. Riding, that’s what it was. The men at the Reserve all seemed to prefer it and after seeing the view, Charlie was loath to disagree.

“There are, well... thousands more positions but we are on a time limit so,” Charlie hissed as she sank back over him, less tight than at first but still deliciously pleasurable. She moaned deeply, fluttering around him just like she had on his fingers. Merlin, she was going to kill him. There was no way this amount of pleasure didn’t come at a price.

“I’m going to ride you pretty hard,” she panted rolling her hips forward until Charlie was confident that he lost the ability to breathe. “You can tell me to stop. But I want you to know how much the female body can usually take. Of course everyone is different but... well I also just  _ need  _ you right now.”

Charlie felt his chest puff up just a little at the idea she needed him. She moved on top of him like she was born to be there, without a hint of shyness or embarrassment in taking what she wanted and yet  _ she _ needed  _ him _ . Unfortunately, he didn't have time to dwell on it before she reminded him just how much he needed her as well.

With a quick snap of her hips, his hands shot up to rest on her waist, gripping the skin in a bid to hold on. She smiled before doing it again, rolling deeply against him until he was sure he must be hurting her. But she didn't stop. 

Instead she picked up the speed, bouncing against him furiously while he scrambled desperately for control. Her breasts swung beautifully, even as awkward sounds filled the room. He didn’t care; he loved every bit of this.

When he felt that fluttering return he stilled her, panting and trying to regain control of his tongue.

“Are you okay?” she asked sweetly, resting against him, her own breath short.

“I just- I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Good, that’s normal.”

“But, I’m not sure what I should be doing for you. You feel close but… is it enough?”

Hermione hummed, rolling her hips as she thought. The movement pulled tightly at Charlie’s navel and he was trying to imagine the cafeteria’s cook in her ancient nightrobes to fight back his release.

“It’s fairly rare for a woman to finish by just penetration alone. As long as you’ve taken care of your partner before or afterwards it’s-”

“I don’t want ‘fine’,” Charlie corrected harshly, gripping her hips and staring into her eyes. She blinked, her mouth forming a sweet little ‘o’. “Sorry, I just… I want to be great for you. You’ve helped so much and... What can I do?”

Hermione’s eyes softened and she smiled. She moved one of his hands to rest against her clit and he picked up the motion he had used earlier, watching her shudder. After a moment she picked her pace back up, rocking deeply and slowly in time with his strokes.

Her waves of pleasure were coming closer together, clutching at his cock and trying to send him over the edge. But he would wait. Merlin he would wait forever if he had to, just listening to her moans echoing through the room.

She came suddenly, her hips squirming erratically around him as her face screwed up silently. She clawed at his chest desperately, her voice caught in her throat. Charlie was so distracted watching the beauty of her unfolding in front of him that his own orgasm hit him like a brick wall, ripping from his body in a storm of pleasure and a roar he was confident they would hear over at the Lovegood house. She milked him with her own release, pulling out every bit of him until he was sure he was on the edge of the veil.

Charlie was left panting and unable to feel his fingertips when she fell against his chest. Rather than just lie there like a prat, he tried to sling his arm across her back, coming down with a bit more force than intended. She didn’t seem to mind and continued to curl against him, her breath puffing along his chest until their hearts slowed and their bodies cooled.

As he came down from the high of their coupling, Charlie wondered if he should feel embarrassed. He honestly didn’t. He felt like yelling from the rooftop that he just had one of the most amazing experiences of his life. And he wanted to do it again. And again. Merlin, did they ever have to leave this attic?

Though she was still curled into him, at some point Hermione had slid off his body and was laying along his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder, fingers idly tracing the scarred muscles of his chest. She seemed content to lay there in the companionable silence. Normally that might have been Charlie’s preference, too. But at this moment, he felt full of energy.

“So… what happens now?” he asked.

Hermione looked up. Her eyes had a dreamy, glazed quality, but still the beautiful almond-shaped umber sparkled at him. “Well, lots of people go to sleep after; it’s a workout after all. Sometimes people have other things to do or they’re sneaking out of bed from a one-night stand. It really depends on a lot of outside factors.”

“That makes sense. But… I meant… what happens with us?”

“Well,” she said, blushing a little, “We can pretend it never happened. Or we could keep exploring when we have time until you go back to Romania. Probably at my place because I genuinely can’t imagine what Ginny has done to occupy your mother all this time. There are still plenty of things to try out if you’re interested.”

“And you could never stand to leave a lesson half taught,” Charlie grinned. He was certain of the option he preferred so far.

Hermione seemed hesitant to continue. Her eyes staring into his looked a little worried. “I didn’t… I assumed this was not an arrangement that would lead to a relationship. I suppose we should have talked about it first.”

Even though there was a twinge of disappointment in his chest, Charlie nodded, “I wasn’t looking for that. And it would be really hard, with me in Romania.”

“I do really enjoy you, Charlie.” Maybe he hadn’t been as good at hiding that disappointment as he had hoped. “I don’t just mean this, tonight. It was lovely, but I really respect your work as a dragonologist and enjoy all your knowledge on creatures. So… I don’t really want to lose our ability to talk about those things.”

“Neither do I,” he assured. Merlin, he knew it couldn’t be more, and when his hormones weren’t ruling him, he probably wouldn’t even think about a relationship with her or anyone else, but he certainly didn’t want to lose the small moments of friendship - sharing research and talking like they had the other night.

“I propose we have some wine and food now, since Ginny so generously provided it for us, then I’ll head home and we’ll make arrangements as the opportunities arise. Once you’re back in Romania, perhaps we can exchange an owl now and then, but otherwise continue on as normal.”

“I agree,” Charlie said, “except I think you’re forgetting we’re locked in here.”

Hermione laughed and waved her hand wandlessly. He heard the distinct click of the lock. 

“You… you knew how to unlock it the whole time?”

“I told you I wasn’t stuck in here,” Hermione said smugly. “Brightest witch of my age and all that rubbish.”

“Too right,” Charlie said, realizing he hadn’t even tried the lock himself.

“Besides, I taught her that spell,” she said cheekily. As she pulled away from him and gracefully moved off the bed, she added, “I’ve also heard that wizards and witches can do this thing called apparating if they need to be somewhere else.”

“Oh,” he said. She was right, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to care. He was watching her hips sway and her arse jiggle beautifully as she walked over to the table and poured two glasses of wine. 

“Did you want some dessert, Char?” she asked, casually turning back to him. 

The way her breasts hung silhouetted in the candlelight had him hard again already. He hadn’t even known he could get it back up after two times so close together. He had to clear his dry throat before speaking. “Yes, please. I’m famished.”

She brought the wine and a plate over to him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she moved toward him. He took a couple of bites of the delectable food before draining the wine and reaching for her. 

“Wha…?” 

Her body shivered at the unexpected contact as he slid his hand down her spine. He had taken her by surprise.

“I think I’m starving for something else, actually,” he said, realizing that his voice was low and gravelly again.

“Oh, really?” she giggled. “So you’ve gone from virgin to insatiable in one night?”

“Apparently,” he agreed, pulling her back against his chest and kissing along the side of her neck.

“Oops,” Hermione said, flicking her hand toward the lock. There was a heavy clicking sound as Charlie grinned up at her mischievous smile. “I guess I wasn’t as good at that charm as I thought. Guess we’re stuck up here.”

He pulled her onto his lap, tracing his hand down her body until she sighed.

“No place I’d rather be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to check out other works by both of us.
> 
> See you later!
> 
> Omnenomnom and Amebb42


End file.
